Gavid
is a canceled champion. Development The reasoning for Gavid's cancelation was that he didn't fit with the game's artistic theme. Confirmation of his cancelation came in the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift, where a coffin containing Gavid (along with two others each containing and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin'.2010 Harrowing Map Easter Eggs Abilities : Data extracted from the game files Thorns.png|Thorns Sprout.png|Sprout Entrench.png|Entrench Animate Vitalis.png|Animate Vitalis Animate Thornspitter.png|Animate Thornspitter Animate Entangler.png|Animate Entangler Trivia * icon was recycled for the now removed buff (obtained by slaying the now removed on pre-update Twisted Treeline) * icon was recycled for Tentacle Knockup active. * closely mirrors Gavid's abilities and thematic (except for ). * Game files from March 25, 2009 show some additional information about Gavid: ** Name: Gavid - The Plant King ** Passive: Vine Generation: Gavid spawns a small vine within a Small Area of Effect at random every 2 seconds. ** Lore: Born into the world as a tiny sprout, Gavid spent much of his life basking in the rich soil near the Demacian Empire, The fertile ground allowed Gavid to grow at an incredible rate. ** Tips: This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage. ** Thorns: Incinerate - Kill em all with righteous fire! ** Animate Thornspitter: Consumes a target vine, turning it into a small ward that fires thorns at nearby enemies. Thornspitter has 200 Hit Points, 2 Armor, Magic Immune. Lasts up to 30 seconds. ** Animate Trapper: Consumes a target vine, causing it to explode into a mass of roots that entangles nearby enemies. Deals 50 damage per second. ** Animate Vitalis: onsumes a target vine to create a Vitalis plant which restores Hit Points every 3 seconds to nearby friendly units. 100 Hit Points. Lasts 20 seconds. ** Entrench: Gavid roots himself to the ground for a few seconds, restoring Hit Points. During the duration, Gavid generates an immediate extra 7 vines, as well as gaining increased vine generation. Additionally, the next Animate Thornspitter, Animate Trapper, or Animate Vitalis animates all vines within a Medium Area of Effect of the target vine. Hide= |-|Show= tr "game_character_description_Plantking" = "Gavd - The Plant King" tr "game_character_passiveName_Plantking" = "Vine Generation" tr "game_character_passiveDescription_Plantking" = "Gavd spawns a small vine within a Small Area of Effect at random every 2 seconds." tr "game_character_lore_Plantking" = "Born into the world as a tiny sprout, Gavd spent much of his life basking in the rich soil near the Demacian Empire, The fertile ground allowed Gavd to grow at an incredible rate" tr "game_character_tips_Plantking" = "This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage." tr "game_spell_description_Thorns" = "Incinerate - Kill em all with righteous fire!" tr "game_spell_description_AnimateThornspitter" = "Consumes a target vine, turning it into a small ward that fires thorns at nearby enemies. Thornspitter has 200 Hit Points, 2 Armor, Magic Immune. Lasts up to 30 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_AnimateTrapper" = "Consumes a target vine, causing it to explode into a mass of roots that entangles nearby enemies. Deals 50 damage per second." tr "game_spell_description_AnimateVitalis" = "Consumes a target vine to create a Vitalis plant which restores Hit Points every 3 seconds to nearby friendly units. 100 Hit Points. Lasts 20 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_Entrench" = "Gavd roots himself to the ground for a few seconds, restoring Hit Points. During the duration, Gavd generates an immediate extra 7 vines, as well as gaining increased vine generation. Additonally, the next Animate Thornspitter, Animate Trapper, or Animate Vitalis animates all vines within a Medium Area of Effect of the target vine." Media Plant King Development.JPG|Gavid Model References cs:Gavid es:Gavid pl:Gavid ru:Gavid zh:Gavid Categoría:Campeones Categoría:Campeones cancelados